This disclosure is directed to a sample collection system. It is a sample collection system which adds a selected flowing additive to the sample. Several examples of this are given below. Briefly, the first example will involve a water soluble sample mixed with a water based additive. This will be denoted below as W/W where the sample is first and the additive is listed second. More will be noted concerning that in the representative examples given. The second type of situation will involve an organic sample. The additive itself will be organic, and that will be denoted as O/O. The third example will involve a water based or derived sample with an oil based additive. That will be denoted as W/O. The fourth example is a reverse of the latter which will be denoted as O/W.
In the four procedures exemplified above (but not yet fully explained), there is the possibility that the sample, after mixing with the additive, will become somewhat more soluble or insoluble depending on the circumstance. This will be denoted by adding a last symbol where S represent soluble, and U represents unsoluable. As will be understood, there are degrees or variable amounts of solubility in a situation. The terms, therefore, are somewhat relative, and they simply compare soluble versus insoluble samples in a general or global fashion, not in a specific, measured, or categorical situation.
Consider for the moment the source of the sample. It can be any kind of manufacturing or processing procedure which generates the sample in some kind of carrier. It is not uncommon for this sample to be a partially completed product made by manufacturing process. Where ever it is delivered, it is delivered in the fashion or form of a flowing sample mixed in the carrier, and the carrier typically or commonly is the water or oil based carrier. While there are selected compounds which define such a water or oil based carrier, that itself can vary widely. Some solutions or carriers may have some of the attributes of water and some of the attributes of an oil based solution. Again, these are relatively loose terms and are used in a relative, not absolute sense. Suffice it to say, whether it is a precisely defined or loosely defined oil or water solvent, it flows in the system which is tied to the source or the process involved at the source.
Consider now, several different possibilities. Assume for example that the process provides a material which needs to be marked. The system delivers a sample additive. Typical additives include coloring agents or radioactive isotope tracers. Others include chelating agents and the like. All of these can be added. In some instances, it may be appropriate to just simply add a solvent which functions as a dilution medium. There are several different aspects of that. The several aspects of the dilution addition are noted below.
Consider the wide range of ratios that can be implemented. In some instances, the process sample may be quite strong and robust, thereby suggesting a measure of dilution to 1:10 or perhaps 1:100. In another instance, it may work in the opposite directions so that the process material is provided only as trace where the ratio is 100:1. The mixing ratio can be over a wide range so that the additive combined with the sample is markedly different in terms of ratio.
Without regard to the ratio, the process sample and the additive are mixed with it in a mixing chamber. They are input sequentially into a measured sample loop and additive loop. These define the respective ratios because they are measured in terms of calculated sizes. The calculated sizes enable the materials to be accumulated for the moment, and then transferred. Effectively, the present system contemplates forming measured portions of the sample and the additive.
The present system thus accomplishes mixing which is assisted by mechanical stirring. The stirring device is a flow of inactive gas. By inactive, that term is being applied to nitrogen which is effectively an inert gas. It is fair to say that it is not precisely inert in a chemical sense compared to helium, argon, etc. Nevertheless, it is cheaper than those classic inert gases and can be used for stirring purposes. Stirring is accomplished by bubbling a flow of gas through the equipment.
After stirring to achieve mixing, the system delivers the mixed sample and sample additive for delivery to an external analyzer or test instrument. Any number of external measurement instruments can be used. Any number can be effectively connected to the present system. The mixed sample and additive that are delivered are sometimes mixed so that the O/W and W/O mixtures are dissolved or simply mixed as an emulsion. The degree or extend to which mixing is accomplished is somewhat dependent on the nature of the respective two fluids making up the mixture. There are situations in which the two components making up the mixtures are able to dissolve one into the other, i.e. they go into solution. There are other instances where they do not form a solution they simply form an emulsion. Dependent on the test equipment down stream, this may be quite desirable.
A procedure of operation is also set forth. One important aspect of the present invention is that a wash cycle is included as needed. The wash cycle clears the lines between cycles of operation. For instance, this equipment can be used to make a test sample once per hour, once per day, etc. Each test sample is segregated so that it does not commingle with the earlier or later samples. That is accomplished by clearing the lines of the equipment. That is done by delivery of a wash fluid. Commonly, water is the most prevalent wash fluid. After the water is pumped through the system for a specified interval, or at least selected portions of the system, the system is dried by flowing a dry gas through it. Again, nitrogen is the preferred dry gas.
In summary, the present apparatus comprises a ten port valve which operates at two positions. The valve defines with appropriate connections a sample storage loop and an additive storage loop. They are sized as required. When operated to one position, the measured quantities are collected and stored, and then they are output to the mixing chamber for subsequent mixing.
In an alternative form, the ten port, two position single sample valve can be replaced with two separate six port valves. Variations in the valving for use with the equipment can be implemented.